It is well known to provide lighting in the interior of a motor vehicle for convenience of the occupant. In order to provide general interior lighting and also facilitate reading of a document by the seated occupant, it is known to mount a lamp on the vehicle roof, or on the underside of the rear-view mirror, or on the sun visor. It is also desirable to provide lighting on the vehicle door to provide lighting for the occupant foot space and to also shine upon the roadway when the vehicle door is swung open.
The present invention provides a new and improved interior lighting arrangement for a motor vehicle.